5 years ago
by sexysoo
Summary: "apa yang kau bilang? Melupakanmu? Bukankah kau yang melupakanku dan meninggalkanku lima tahun yang lalu ?" jongin yang kesal pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mulai terisak kecil. Kaisoo. yaoi. tidak pandai membuat summary :')
1. Chapter 1

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : Kaisoo

Rating : T (aman hoho)

Genre : Romance, angst, drama?

WARNING : Yaoi, boys love, saya fujoshi akut (abaikan yang terakhir)

Disclaimer : plot tentu milik saya. kaisoo tentu saja _bukan _milik saya

**E**NJOY

* * *

Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir nya malam ini, atau kalau tidak ia terancam mendapat nilai 0 di mata pelajaran sastra inggris nya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melewatkan satu tugas-pun miliknya—

_Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jongin._

Seantero sekolah mengenal dirinya. D.O Kyungsoo. Namja cerdas bertubuh _kurang tinggi_, mata yang besar dan bibir berbentuk _love shape._ Kebanggaan milik klub olimpiade sains. Mengikuti semua lomba olimpiade sains dan selalu menjadi juara satu. Banyak yang membanggakan ia, namun tidak sedikit juga yang membenci kecerdasannya. Kyungsoo, si namja kutu bu—

_Oops._

Kyungsoo adalah namja populer di sekolahnya. Pandai bergaul, ramah, tampan, memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolah. Jauh dari kata _nerd. _Oh, apa yang kurang darimu kyungsoo? Hidupmu begitu menyenangkan, begitu baha—

_Bahagia? Tidak._

Kyungsoo yang sekarang berumur 18 tahun itu tinggal di suatu panti asuhan sejak kecil karena ayahnya yang meninggal bunuh diri setelah terjerat banyak hutang. Ibunya meninggalkannya di apartment kecilnya yang terkunci dari luar. Tentu saja ibunya tidak sanggup merawat si kyungsoo kecil tanpa mempunyai sedikitpun pendapatan. Kyungsoo kecil menangis sangat keras dan tetanggapun berdatangan. Seorang ahjussi mendobrak pintu apartment kyungsoo dan menemukan kyungsoo meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan keadaan tubuh yang… lebam biru di pelipis kirinya, bekas sundutan rokok di pundaknya, dan demam tinggi. Ahjussi tersebut langsung membawa kyungsoo ke klinik. Tentu saja, ibunya yang kesal melampiaskannya kepada kyungsoo kecil.

" _eomma, dimana appa? Apa malam ini appa akan pulang? " kyungsoo kecil terus bertanya pertanyaan yang sama setiap malam kepada eomma nya. Eomma nya yang telah habis tingkat kesabarannya memukul kepala kyungsoo dan memarahinya,_

" _jangan ganggu aku! Kau anak kecil tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja dengan appa mu hah!? " kyungsoo kecil menangis dan terus memanggil appanya,_

" _bisakah kau diam! Appa mu sudah mati! Mati meninggalkan aku dengan hutangnya yang banyak, bahkan tidak itu saja. Ia meninggalkanmu dengan ku! Berhentilah menangis! " kyungsoo mulai berhenti menangis. Ia masih terisak kecil mengingat perkataan eommanya._

Kyungsoo kecil dibawa ke sebuah panti asuhan di daerah pinggir kota oleh pemilik apartmentnya. Saat kyungsoo baru saja berada di panti, ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar miliknya_,-dan 9 teman lainnya_. Ia terus begitu selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Membuat ibu panti khawatir.

" _kyungsoo, apa kau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu diluar? Cuaca sedang cerah, lebih baik kau bermain di luar " seorang ahjumma tua itu duduk di sebelah kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung kecil kyungsoo._

" _tidak ahjumma. Aku disini saja. " kyungsoo kecil menatap ke luar jendela, melihat teman-temannya bermain di bawah terik matahari._

Dua tahun sudah kyungsoo tinggal di panti asuhan, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya, selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya di sekolah karena tidak memiliki orang tua.  
Sampai seorang namja kecil menjadi satu-satunya sahabat kyungsoo. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin, adik kelas kyungsoo di sekolah.

Saat itu kyungsoo sedang berjalan keluar sekolah melewati lapangan sepak bola. Tak disangka, sebuah bola kaki menghantam tas kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sekelompok namja yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Sekelompok namja itu berminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi sekelompok anak tadi, sampai seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menghampirinya untuk mengambil bola tadi.

" maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Aku kim jongin aku kelas 4, kau? " jongin mengelap tangannya di kaus lusuhnya lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah kyungsoo.

" aku kyungsoo. Dan aku kelas 5. " kyungsoo agak kesal dengan seorang anak bernama jongin ini. Ia harus sedikit mendongak untuk berbicara dengannya.

" ah maaf. Berarti kau kakak kelasku, _hyung?_ " jongin tersenyum dan kyungsoo terdiam.

Keesokan harinya, kyungsoo yang baru saja datang ke sekolah bertemu dengan jongin yang sedang berdiri di pagar sekolah. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak perlu menyapa jongin berlalu begitu saja. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo melewatinya langsung mengejar kyungsoo dan menarik lengan kyungsoo.

" hyung. Aku menunggumu setengah jam di gerbang dan kau melewatiku begitu saja? " kyungsoo menatap jongin heran,

" untuk apa kau menungguku? " jongin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia terus mengusap lehernya,

" untuk… untuk berminta maaf kepadamu hyung "

" bukankah kemarin sudah? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jongin." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin mendatangi kelas kyungsoo saat istirahat. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kelas kyungsoo, setelah menemukan kyungsoo, jongin melesat ke dalam kelas kyungsoo.

" hai hyung, apa kau tidak ke kantin? " jongin menyentuh pundak kyungsoo yang sedang belajar,

" aku sedang belajar. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " kyungsoo menatap jongin heran, lalu kembali membaca buku sains miliknya,

" a.. aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama hyung. Ibuku membawa bekal lebih untukku. " kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jongin yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya, kyungsoo yang tidak enak untuk menolak tawaran jongin mengangguk,

" hah.. ne, aku akan makan bersamamu. "

Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan jongin yang setiap pagi menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Setiap istirahat, datang ke kelasnya untuk makan bersama. Menunggu di depan kelas kyungsoo saat pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo yang awalnya pendiam, menjadi lebih banyak bicara dengan teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah bermain dengan teman-temannya di panti asuhan, mulai bermain bersama. Hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin semakin dekat. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, sampai mendekati waktu kelulusan kyungsoo,

" hyung kau akan melanjutkan ke sekolah mana? Aku akan menyusulmu nantinya. " jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan latihan soal di bukunya menoleh ke arah jongin.

" aku tidak tau, aku belum memikirkan itu jongin. " kyungsoo menenggak habis minuman miliknya

" jika kau sudah tau, beritau aku ne! " jongin tersenyum lebar lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo yang terus memikirkan pertanyaan jongin mendatangi _eomma _di taman belakang panti asuhan.

" eomma, sebentar lagi aku lulus. Menurut eomma, aku harus melanjutkan ke sekolah mana? " kyungsoo bergelayut manja di lengan eomma keduanya. Pemilik panti itu memandang kyungsoo lama dan menghela nafas panjang,

" maaf kyungsoo. Eomma fikir.. eomma fikir mungkin kamu tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu setelah kau lulus nanti. " kyungsoo langsung terduduk tegak dan menatap pemilik panti.

" eomma tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu, eomma fikir—"

" aku mengerti eomma. Banyak yang tinggal di sini, dan itu berarti… ah, tidak usah dfikirkan lagi eomma. " kyungsoo kecil yang dewasa tersenyum lalu pergi kembali ke kamar.

Hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin semakin renggang. kyungsoo selalu pulang duluan. Setiap jongin mendatangi kelas kyungsoo saat istirahat, kyungsoo selalu tidak ada. Kyungsoo tidak mengabari apa-apa. Jongin tidak mengerti alamat rumah kyungsoo. Ini membuat jongin resah. Satu yang ia tau, kyungsoo menghindarinya. Bahkan saat acara kelulusan berakhir, kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja. Jongin kesal. Jongin tentu saja marah kepada kyungsoo. Jongin berubah menjadi anak yang nakal, suka mengganggu temannya, sangat berbeda dengan jongin yang dulu.

**Dan di sinilah mereka berdua. Bertemu kembali di suatu sekolah menengah atas,-**

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya bertabrakan dengan seorang namja tinggi, kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berulang kali untuk berminta maaf.

" ah maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Maaf aku tidak—" kyungsoo terdiam saat melihat wajah milik namja tinggi tadi. Namja tinggi tersebut menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat,

" jong… jongin? A.. aku.. aku merindukanmu! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Dan, ah kau bersekolah di sini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui—" kyungsoo yang reflek memeluk jongin, didorong oleh jongin hingga menyebabkan dia hampir terjatuh

" apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! " jongin sedikit berteriak membentak kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo terkaget dan menggeleng pelan,

" a.. aku kyungsoo. Apa kau melupakanku? " kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya

" apa yang kau bilang? Melupakanmu? Bukankah kau yang melupakanku dan meninggalkanku lima tahun yang lalu !? " jongin yang kesal pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mulai terisak kecil.

TBC or Delete?

* * *

Haiii saya kembali dengan ff (absurd) kaisoo mehemehe  
Hueeee mianhae.. cerita kali ini pasti plotnya gampang ketebak dan bosenin ya?  
saya minta maaf kalau ff saya tidak bagus, typo, salah penulisan, dsb. /nangis di pojokan/

Last,review?  
kalian yang menentukan, aku harus melanjutkan atau menghapus ff ini :)

gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

" _jong… jongin? A.. aku.. aku merindukanmu! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Dan, ah kau bersekolah di sini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui—" kyungsoo yang reflek memeluk jongin, didorong oleh jongin hingga menyebabkan dia hampir terjatuh_

" _apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! " jongin sedikit berteriak membentak kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo terkaget dan menggeleng pelan,_

" _a.. aku kyungsoo. Apa kau melupakanku? " kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya_

" _apa yang kau bilang? Melupakanmu? Bukankah kau yang melupakanku dan meninggalkanku lima tahun yang lalu !? " jongin yang kesal pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mulai terisak kecil._

* * *

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : Kaisoo, slight!Kaistal

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, hurt

Warning: Yaoi, boys love, saya fujoshi akut (abaikan yang terakhir)

Disclaimer : plot tentu milik saya. Kaisoo tentu saja _bukan_ milik saya

**E**NJOY

* * *

_Chapter 2_

" oppa! Kyungsoo oppa! " kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya.

" oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja? " tidak ada satu katapun yang meluncur dari mulut kyungsoo. Ia terus memandangi langit mendung yang seakan mengerti perasaan kyungsoo. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu masih menunggu kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Merasa tidak diperhatikan, gadis kecil itu berlari menuju rumah meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di taman.

" Kyungsoo.. " kyungsoo terkaget. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah suara tadi.

" apa kau baik-baik saja? " ahjumma itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kyungsoo, dan mengusap pipi kyungsoo. Lama ahjumma itu menatap kyungsoo,

" Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau, menangis. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Ceritakan pada eomma, ne? " kyungsoo mengusap matanya;_menghilangkan jejak air matanya_.

" eomma… ingat jongin? " menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat kedua matanya berkedut, ingin menjatuhkan air mata lagi.

" ah ne, eomma ingat. Satu-satunya sahabat mu saat kau di sekolah dasar. Kamu selalu cerita tentangnya kepada eomma. Eomma fikir kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau merindukannya? "

" ne.. aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, jelas aku merindukannya. Dan.. aku bertemu lagi dengannya " eomma kyungsoo berfikir sebentar, dahinya berkerut

" bagus bukan? Kau bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lama mu "

" begini eomma… ya ini hal yang bagus. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai aku menangis seperti ini " _bohong._ Kyungsoo fikir ia tidak harus menceritakan hal ini kepada eomma.

Kyungsoo sudah setengah jam berada di ruang osis. Menghamburkan semua data anggota ekskul futsal di sekolahnya.

' _aku yakin jongin mengikuti ekskul futsal. Sejak dulu, i_a gemar bermain sepak bola kan? '

Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tidak kehabisan akal, ia melihat daftar absensi kelas sepuluh.

_Kim Jongin – sepuluh lima_

" DAPAT! " kyungsoo memekik gembira. Segera mungkin ia merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat dan menuju kelas jongin berharap jongin masih berada di kelas walaupun bel pulang sekolah telah berdering 35 menit yang lalu.

Harapan hanya harapan. Kelas jongin kosong. Semua sudah pulang. Ia mendesah kecewa, saat ia membalikkan badannya menuju lorong sekolah ia tertabrak—

" Jongin… " jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo, tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab sapaan kyungsoo.  
" aku fikir kau sudah pulang " kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum manis di depan jongin, walau yang terbentuk hanya senyum getir menahan tangis.

" apa urusanmu jika aku sudah pulang atau tidak? " jongin berhasil membuat kyungsoo bungkam.  
" dan apa yang kau lakukan di kelas ku? Kau mencariku, hah? " giliran kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

" jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita—ah kyungsoo sunbaenim? Apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua? " kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara perempuan memanggil namanya,

" ah, krystal. Ti.. tidak, kau tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu… jongin. Aku… ke ruang osis dulu " kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah krystal yang mengiyakan omongan kyungsoo, lalu berjalan sangat pelan menuju ruang osis

" jagiya.. ayo kita pulang "  
Kyungsoo membatu. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia menoleh ke belakang. Krystal menggenggam tangan jongin dan jongin mengacak pelan rambut krystal. Kyungsoo yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat mulai berlari menyusuri tangga, dan memukul dadanya terus-menerus seakan di dadanya terdapat beban berkilogram yang membuatnya sesak. Tetesan air mata yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi sudah meluncur sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, membuat mata kyungsoo memerah dan membengkak. Ia mengambil telfon genggamnya yang ia beli dari hasil kerja part time di swalayan, ia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat berisikan ia akan menginap di rumah baekhyun malam ini kepada eomma nya.

Sudah 10 menit kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumah baekhyun. Ia tidak menghiraukan cuaca dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang hanya berbalut seragam dan sweater tipis. Setelah sekian lama ia berfikir untuk menekan bel rumah baekhyun atau pulang ke panti, ia memilih pilihan yang pertama. Tidak lama setelah bel rumah baekhyun berbunyi, baekhyun keluar dan menghampiri kyungsoo,

" kyungsoo, bukankah janji mengerjakan pr nya besok? Kenapa kau—kyungsoo, kau terlihat sangat kacau! Kau kena- " baekhyun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya terdiam saat sahabatnya itu memeluk dirinya dan mulai membasahi bajunya.

" kyung, masuklah. Kau tau, kau bisa menceritakan semuaya kepadaku " baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menarik lengan kyungsoo.

" kyung, kau tau. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah datang ke rumahku malam-malam,walau aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, dengan kedua mata yang membengkak dan merah seperti ini, ceritakan semuanyaaa kyungsoo. " kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan mulai menceritakan semua nya kepada baekhyun,

" tapi, kenapa kau menangis? Jika jongin mempunyai kekasih, bukankah itu wajar? swear to God, jika yang kau maksud adalah Kim Jongin dari klub dance, dia sangat tampan kyung! Tidak heran kan dia punya seorang kekasih? " kyungsoo terdiam. Benar kata baekhyun. Kenapa ia menangis. Kenapa ia tidak terima melihat jongin memiliki kekasih, toh kyungsoo hanya saha—

" atau kau menyukainya? " kyungsoo membatu. Ia bisa saja mengiyakan atau menolak perkataan baekhyun tapi,

" _benar. Aku menyukainya baek "_

Malam itu kyungsoo terjaga. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Ia terus memikirkan pernyataannya tadi.

" baek, apakah kau sudah tidur? "

" eung.. kenapa kyungsoo? Tidak bisa tidur? "

" hanya.. aku fikir. Apa aku normal? Anehkah aku menyukai seorang namja? "

" no. you're not. Kau tidak normal, dan kau gay. Dan begitu juga diriku. Kau tau kan aku sudah berpacaran dengan chanyeol selama 1 tahun. Apa yang aneh dengan kita, kaum penyuka sesama jenis? " kyungsoo terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan baekhyun lama, baekhyun kembali tertidur.

Paling tidak, pendapat kyungsoo sekarang sama dengan baekhyun. Gay bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat baekhyun mengguncang tubuhnya. Melihat jam, ia setengah berteriak

" Aku bisa terlambat kerja! " kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar mandi milik baekhyun;_yang untungnya berada di dalam kamar_. Setelahnya, ia pamit dan berterima kasih kepada baekhyun dan tentu kepada kedua orang tua baek.

Kyungsoo segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju pelayan. Mengambil beberapa booklet menu dan sebuah kertas kecil untuk menulis pesanan. Mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi otomatis saat pintu terbuka, kyungsoo bergegas keluar mendatangi setiap tamu yang terus berdatangan. Saat ia akan kembali menuju dapur, ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah pojok café. Matanya terpaku melihat adegan berkelahi itu. Bukan, bukan karena adegan berkelahinya. Melainkan, jongin dan krystal.

" baru 2 minggu jongin! 2 minggu! Dan kau memintaku putus denganmu? Dengan alasan, kau sudah bosan? Aku sudah memberikan semua. Bahkan aku sudah…. " krystal membatu tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak mau menjadi tontonan lebih lama, krystal menyambar tasnya kasar dan berlari keluar café. Sedangkan jongin masih menyesap kopinya pelan, dan menyunggingkan smirk nya saat melihat kyungsoo terpaku di tempat.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menuju kelasnya. Ia sengaja memutar lebih jauh untuk melewati kelas jongin. Melirik sebentar, ia melihat jongin tertidur di kursinya. Salah seorang teman jongin yang melihat kyungsoo, memanggilnya

" kyungsoo sunbaenim! Ada yang kau butuhkan? " teriakannya mampu membangunkan jongin. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo berada di depan kelasnya, datang menghampirinya.  
jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo kasar menjauh dari kelasnya.

" kau mencariku kan? Apa yang kau butuhkan hah? " kyungsoo terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak mencari jongin, ia hanya ingin melhat jongin sejenak. Bingung, akhirnya ia bertanya asal

" kenapa… kenapa kau marah padaku? " jongin mendecih.

" apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi? Lima tahun yang lalu! Apa kau sudah lupa! "

" aku.. tidak mengerti jongin. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? " jongin menggeram marah, ia mencengkram bahu kyungsoo kuat

" apa kau ingat hari terakhir kita bertemu, saat aku bertanya kau akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana? Itu hari terakhir aku bisa menemuimu! Kau menghilang! Kau menghindar! Kau—"

" jongin cukup! " kyungsoo dan jongin menoleh ke arah suara, baekhyun mendatangi mereka berdua dan menarik kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, menahan sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tidak lolos melewati celah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.  
" terima kasih jongin telah membuat sahabatmu menangis untuk berkali-kali " baekhyun menekankan suaranya saat dia mengucapkan 'sahabatmu'. Ketika baekhyun dan kyungsoo mulai menjauh perlahan terdengar suara isakan. Jongin seketika membatu.

" _kyungsoo hyung, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau menangis? "_ _kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin, ia terus memandangi buku-buku miliknya yang hampir tidak berbentuk lagi,_

" _apakah kau diganggu hyung? Katakan padaku hyung! Biar aku yang membalasnya! "_

" _tidak perlu jongin, kau tidak usah—"_

" _aku akan selalu melindungimu hyung! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang membuatmu menangis hyung! Aku berjanji, kau tidak akan pernah menangis lagi setelah ini hyung, 100%! " melihat kyungsoo tersenyum, jongin terkekeh pelan._

Selain mengikuti kegiatan di Osis dan klub paduan suara, kini kyungsoo memiliki kegiatan baru. Klub dance. Oh haha tidak, ia tiduk mengikuti klub itu. Ia selalu datang ke ruang klub dance 10 menit sebelum kegiatan berakhir untuk menunggu jongin. Seperti jadwal yang wajib untuknya, ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu-pun kegiatan milik jongin. Dengan begini, ia berharap jongin akan memaafkannya,_walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti kesalahannya_.  
Walau jongin tidak pernah menganggap ia ada, kyungsoo tidak peduli. Walau jongin pernah dengan kasarnya membanting botol minum dari kyungsoo dan mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkan apapun dari kyungsoo.

Sudah 30 menit kyungsoo menunggu di luar klub dance. Minuman yang sejak awal dibawa oleh kyungsoo untuk jongin, tidak lagi dingin. Merasa ada yang aneh, kyungsoo membuka sedikit pintu klub. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir kyungsoo. Botol minum yang dibawa kyungsoo terjatuh dan tercipta suara gaduh yang membuat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Merasa tertangkap basah sedang memandangi mereka berdua, kyungsoo menutup lagi pintu klub dan berlari ke luar gedung sekolah. Jongin yang yakin tadi adalah kyungsoo, langsung pergi keluar menyusul kyungsoo.

Esoknya, kyungsoo terbangun saat alarm nya berbunyi. Mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya, kyungsoo merasa pening melandanya. Saat ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya, malah berakhir ia menggelinding jatuh ke bawah kasur. Setelah 10 menit ia terus berada di posisi itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah menyeimbangkan badannya, ia bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Baru saja kyungsoo menapaki anak tangga teratas, badannya limbung dan ia langsung memegang apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya agar tidak terjatuh. Setelahnya ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang telah ia pegang. Tubuhnya seketika membeku melihat jongin berada di depannya.

" jongin… ah aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memegang tanganmu. " kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan jongin.

" hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? " kyungsoo tidak mendengar perkataan jongin karena ia terlalu sibuk meredam rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sambil meraba dinding di sebelahnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Lama-lama pandangan kyungsoo semakin kabur dan setelahnya yang ia ingat hanya…

ubin berwarna putih yang menghantam kepalanya.

Jongin masih berada di ruang uks. Tidak menghiraukan teguran perawat uks yang menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas. Jongin memegang tangan kyungsoo,_masih sama seperti dulu. _Jongin merapikan poni kyungsoo, lalu mengusap pelan pipi kyungsoo.

" kenapa kau dulu meninggalkanku hyung? Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Kau tidak akan jatuh sakit seperti ini, aku pasti menjagamu " kedua mata kyungsoo berkedut pelan, tangannya bergerak. Perlahan, kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

" jongin.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ah, kenapa aku? "

" setelah tadi pagi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau pingsan hyung. Dan yang aku lakukan di sini adalah menjagamu hyung " kyungsoo terdiam. Mencerna kembali perkataan jongin.  
mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Jongin menghela nafas dan memandang keluar jendela,

" kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? " lagi-lagi kyungsoo dihujani oleh pertanyaan yang sama. Kyungsoo yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa hanya terdiam,

" sedikit banyak kau merubah diriku hyung. Tidak taukah kau aku terpukul hyung? Tidak taukah kau aku marah dan kecewa saat setiap kali aku ingin menemuimu tapi kau tidak ada? Aku tau kau tidak sibuk belajar untuk ujian hyung, kau hanya menghindariku kan? Tidak taukah kau, aku merasa menjadi seorang pecundang saat dulu aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis, tapi yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya bisa membuatmu menangis? " merasa kyungsoo memahami apa yang dimaksud jongin, ia angkat bicara

" aku minta maaf jongin… sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tau, itu masa yang berat buat ku. Aku harus berjuang agar bisa melanjutkan sekolahku. Maafkan aku jongin telah meninggalkanmu " air mata kyungsoo mulai menetes perlahan.

" berjuang? Melanjutkan sekolah? apa maksudmu hyung? "

" eomma ku, pemilik panti asuhan yang mengasuhku selama ini tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membiayai sekolahku. Aku harus mencari jalan lain agar aku tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolahku " jongin yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela, menoleh ke arah kyungsoo saat mendengar penjelasan kyungsoo. Melihat kyungsoo menangis, tangannya tergerak untuk menghapus air mata nya.

" aku terus belajar, mengejar beasiswa yang diadakan pemerintah. Aku juga mencari pekerjaan, tapi yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah mencuci piring di suatu restoran keluarga karena umurku masih 13 tahun. Kerja kerasku selama 2 bulan itu menguntungkanku, aku dapat sebuah beasiswa dan uang hasil kerjaku kupakai untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah. setelah upacara kelulusan, aku langsung menuju sekolah tempat aku mendapat beasiswa untuk mengurus beasiswaku. Aku tidak tau jika yang aku lakukan telah merubahmu.. aku minta maaf jongin " kyungsoo terisak, jongin yang merasa bersalah membawa kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terus mengucapkan kalimat penenang di telinga kyungsoo.

" kau tidak seharusnya berminta maaf hyung. Aku. Harusnya aku. Maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis, maaf aku tidak menghiraukanmu selama ini. Maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu " setelah yakin kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi, jongin melepas pelukannya.

Jongin sedang latihan menari di klub dance seperti biasa, setelah pelatih mengatakan waktu telah berakhir, jongin bergegas keluar. Melihat kyungsoo berdiri di samping pintu, jongin tersenyum,

"hyung, kajja! Kita pergi " jongin menggandeng tangan kyungsoo keluar gedung sekolah, membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kyungsoo dan membawa kyungsoo pergi ke sebuah taman

" kau tidak pernah cerita kepadaku hyung " kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia menoleh ke arah jongin

" cerita apa? Aku fikir, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya " kyungsoo mempuoutkan bibirnya. Jongin mengacak rambut kyungsoo gemas,

" kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang keluargamu hyung. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kau tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. " kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan rambutnya menoleh ke arah jongin. Ia terus menatap jongin.

" ayahku meninggal, bunuh diri. Ibuku meninggalkanku karena ia tidak sanggup membiayai kehidupannya. Aku dibawa oleh pemilik apartment ku dulu ke panti asuhan agar di rawat disana. Yah, seperti itulah " jongin terdiam. Tidak pernah ia ketahui kehidupan seorang D.O Kyungsoo sangatlah suram.

" hidupku memang suram jongin " seperti bisa membaca fikiran jongin, ia membenarkan apa yang difikirkan jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa,

" tapi sudah tidak sejak kau ada untukku " mereka berdua bertatapan lama, jongin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Menempelkan bibirnya di bibir kyungsoo selama 5 detik dan melepasnya.

" saranghae, kyungsoo hyung " ia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

" nado saranghae, jongin-ah "

**END ^^**

* * *

Hai ._.

akhirnya setelah buntu beberapa hari aku selesaikan ff nya ._.

*ngeliat ke atas* uwaaaa ff ku buruk rupa :')

maaf jika ada salah penulisan, typo, dsb.

mian ya kalau mengecewakan /-\\

aku kepikiran untuk bikin sequel nya sebenernya. sebenernya.

tapi... mungkin bisa aku pertimbangkan lagi nanti :)

terima kasih ne sudah baca ff aku ^^/


End file.
